My Best Friend's Lover
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: I am in love with him but he doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

I first saw him when he walked through the door of the auditorium which was the venue of our meeting at the time. I didn't even know how it happened but my eyes just somehow found its way towards the door and then bam. He came in.

At first I thought he was cocky and smug and I didn't really like him. We were both newbies at the time. Which means we're the underdogs and inexperienced.

We locked eyes the first time that day.

While a WWE official was talking above the stage, I had the urge to look over my shoulder so I did and I found him staring and smirking at me. I was like, what was his problem?

Since then a lot had changed. We'd been paired up too many times to appearances and signings that we'd become very good friends.

From time to time he was constantly trying to hit on me and it led me to think that he really liked me but that all changed the night when all the superstars were out and he asked me to give him the number of my best friend, Maryse.

Here I was thinking he was hanging around me a lot because he likes me but no. He just wanted a credible wingwoman and it hurt a lot.

Why did he have to lead me on thinking everything I thought?

The one man I really really liked and made me think that maybe I could try this thing again and feel the things I'm afraid to feel was never interested in me.

The one man I learned to love over time. Mike Mizanin.


	2. Chapter 2

I went over to my best friend's hotel room to see if she wanted to have a movie marathon with me or just have a simple girl time but I guess it's not the right time since she has a date with the one and only awesome one, Mike the Miz.

"How do I look?" she said as she spun around from the dresser to face me as I am sitting on the couch behind her.

"Perfect as always." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." She beamed at me and my heart constricted in my chest because I am both happy because she is happy and because every ounce of happiness she experiences is twice the pain for me.

For the next hour I just watched her pace back and forth around the room like a mad woman until we both look to a knock on the door.

I hope I didn't though cause my heart melted at the sight of him looking so good in a simple white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows and jeans.

They both exchanged compliments and greeting then he made a move to kiss her on the cheek and hug her. That was the time I looked everywhere but them.

"Let me just get my purse then we can go." I heard her say and she disappeared towards the bedroom.

"Hey Eve." Hesmiled at me and stupid girl that I am, I blushed. I instantly looked down and avoided his eyes.

"Hey." I replied I realized that I was left with Mike and how awkward it felt. I racked my brain to find an appropriate conversation for the moment but nothing.

"You said she liked Italian, right?" he suddenly asked

Maryse was always the center of our recent conversations. Sometimes, he would just suddenly text me in the middle of the night just to ask what's Maryse's favorite color. Annoying as it is, I can't do anything about it and I love my best friend. I want her to be happy. I know that she is also attracted to Mike but I never thought that Mike was into her. I always assumed it was me but my bad. He had his eyes on Maryse all along. I was just a "best buddy" to him since we spend a lot of our time together since we are always paired on tours and appearances.

"Yes. Italian's her favorite." I replied

It was my favorite too. In fact, I was the one who introduce Italian food to Maryse when she was new in the WWE and the United States. I would always take her out and we would have this little midnight cheat meals. That's how we became best friends. We mad a habit out of it that we had to have Italian food once a week the least.

"You okay?" Mike suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What?" I replied stupidly

"You've been zoning out and you've been acting a little odd lately." He said

I looked up and regretted the moment I did because I can see concern in his eyes and I know that is genuine or maybe I am assuming things again. I opened my mouth.

"Ready to go?" Maryse showed up just as things were starting to take a turn

"Yes." Mike smiled at her as he offered an arm and she hooked her arm through his.

"See yah later Eve." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You guys have fun." I said and I really really really tried to mean it but it was hard.

I stared at their retreating back and when they reached the door, Mike opened the door for her. Before he left, he looked back at me for a while longer and our eyes met. Then he followed his girl out.

That was a little odd.

* * *

I was sitting at the signing table almost an hour and a half now and Mike has still not shown up. Both our time and my patience are very limited at this point.

Why am I getting mad? Truth is, I don't even know but somewhere deep inside of me tells me that it has something to do with his date with Maryse last night and what it possibly led to. I tried brushing that thought away but jealousy is eating the whole of me.

I looked a few feet away from me and the line of people waiting to meet and greet us is already way too long and not moving. I somehow pity them. I would hate to stand and wait this long just to meet two people.

I looked down on my phone which was on the table to check the time. Everything was set. We have like dozens of pens lined up already along the side of the table.

"Sorry I'm late." I looked up to Mike settling down on the seat beside me.

"Finally." I said and it came out a little meaner than I intended to.

"What got you so grumpy today?" he tried teasing me

"It's not even close to funny." I snapped and stood up and walked straight to the bathroom.

I know that it was kind of childish and absurd what I did but I can't blame myself for feeling what I'm feeling. I hated that I did that but I have to stick up for it. It already happened.

Through the whole signing we never talked. No words had been said between us two aside from the small "worried glances" that Mike constantly throws at me. I don't know what to call them but if that was that then…. It's that.

* * *

I made through 4 hours of that.

And now, I'm almost regretting what I did because the awkwardness between us is almost palpable in the air. We were seated in the SUV provided by the WWE as we were driven back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry." We said it at the same time

I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you." I said

"No, I was an asshole for making you making you wait that long I'm sorry." He says

"No really it's my fault." I said

"No it's mine." He said

This time I just kept quiet because I know that if I will still argue no one would win.

"Okay it's your fault then." I said breaking into a small grin bringing amusement into our conversation

"Let me make it up to you then. Let's hang tonight. Just like the old times." He said sitting up straight.

We were always too busy to hang around now. Not like the old times when we were just training cause we had a lot of time with each other that's why we became very good friends.

"Okay just like the old times."

I missed that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little late but that doesn't bother me cause our job made us feel like we live during the night. We had too many sleepless nights and exhausting days to be bothered by it now.

We asked the driver to drop us off at a diner a block away from our hotel which is open for 24 hours. It was the last option for us since most of the restaurants are closed this time of night.

"So how was your date last night?" I quickly jumped in the conversation as soon as the waitress went to get prepare our orders

"It was….." he exhaled through his teeth " I didn't know she was a handful." He said chuckling lightly

"She is. But she's gonna be worth it." I gave him an encouraging smile

"Yeah. I like some challenge so." He says. He made it sound like my best friend was just an item.

"Don't you dare hurt her… or else…" I raised my eyebrows at him and tried to give him my meanest stare.

He bursted into laughter.

"Okay. Okay. I was just kidding I still do like her very much." He says putting both hand on both sides of his cup of coffee and stares into the black liquid. He didn't say anything for a while and I enjoyed staring at him. I quickly looked away and pretended to study the window beside us as soon as he looks up.

"There's something about her…." He trails off. "I don't know what it is but it draws me in." he says and he sounded serious

"Of course. She's one of a kind." I said proudly.

"Yeah, I agree or maybe you're just a great wingwoman." He teases

"Well, what else am I here for?" I said smirking but deep down inside I didn't want to be the wingwoman, I wanted to be his woman.

* * *

It was late when we started walking down the hotel. We are staying at the same floor so we don't have to go our separate ways. We spent our time talking about their date about Maryse, how exhausting the work schedule that was given to us is, making fun of the bosses and superstars that we don't like very much. We talked through it all until we were inside the elevator and the metal doors are closing in front of us.

For some reason we suddenly fell quiet. Both of us staring ahead. I sneaked a peek at him sneaky bitch that I am but it surprised me that he was staring at me too.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him almost smiling

"Nothing." He says smiling and shaking his head.

We fell quiet again. Maybe we feel awkward because we were never put in a very limited space before with only the two of us but I swear there's really something there.

"I had a great time tonight." He said as the doors opened to our floor.

"Me too." I said smiling at him as we started walking down the hallway

My room was the nearest and we stopped at our door. I was kind of disappointed. I know that we've been together the whole day but I didn't want this to end.

"Goodnight Mike." I said kissing his cheek

"Night." He says

I turned to my door inserting the key card in its hole.

"Eve, wait!" he called down the hallway where he retreated

I looked up to see him jogging up back towards me.

My heart stopped. Could this be what I've been waiting for?

"Maybe we can do this again next time?" he asks rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

My level of anticipation shot down like eighty percent but it's better than nothing.

"Of course." I smiled. " I would love to do this again. Anytime. I'm just a text away you know that." I told him smiling

We stood there for a moment staring at each other. He looks like he's hesitating about something.

"Goodnight." I said finally because let's face it, we would be standing there the whole night if none of us said nothing.

I looked at him one last time before closing the door.

I swear he looks like he wants to say something.

* * *

I was at the gym working my lazy ass off.

I'm on the treadmill running for about 30 minutes now and my mind was drifting off to that moment. I've been thinking about it for a couple of days already.

I know it was nothing special but it was for me. I wonder why Mike bothered to go all the way back to my room just to ask if we could hang out again. That's so irrational but that's what happened. He really did look like he wanted to say something but something was holding him back.

Here I am again overthinking things and then later on assuming them. I actually think that I'm already assuming than overthinking.

He belongs to your best friend Eve.

That's the chant that I've been repeating inside my head over and over and over again. Hopefully it will sink in somehow.

I slowed down my pace to a stop and grabbed my towel and water bottle. I saw my best friend bouncing up to me.

"Looks like someone's in a really good mood today." I teased. I headed out towards a bench at the far side of the room.

"I got flowers today and chocolates too." She sang

"What are you in high school? What's next? Teddy bear and a poem?" I shoot her a sideways glance

"Okay, way to burst my bubble." She rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the bench ahead of me.

I took a seat beside her.

"I know it may sound cheesy and all but it's so sweet. You should be happy for me." She pouted like a small child.

I stared at her for a long time then gave up.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and gave out a sigh. "I'm happy for you." I said

That's way harder to say than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on my door. That was odd for the reason that it is almost midnight. I pulled myself out of bed just was when I was about to sleep.

"Hey" Mike said as soon as I opened the door. "Oh wow." His gaze starting to drop from my eyes and it continued to travel down

My brain took a while to digest it all then I realized that I was just in a huge t-shirt and I'm wearing nothing below only my panties. I started hastily covering my legs.

"You know that don't do any good." He raises his eyebrows

"Pervert." I sneered and he laughed.

I ran to the bathroom and looked frantically around then I found a pair of denim shorts on the floor. I emerged from the bathroom and saw Mike getting cozy on the couch in front of the television.

You might find this weird but Mike and I have been hanging out a lot. We are both currently off the road and also away from the rest of the roster because we have to promote the newly introduced anti-bullying campaign of the WWE all over the country. So we are traveling across the country together alone and right now, we're in the middle of nowhere in Houston, Texas.

"Getting cozy aren't we?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, I brought ice cream, beer and chips." He says nodding at the table. "So you should give me the benefit of the doubt." He grins while turning the TV on with the use of the remote

"Fine." I huffed and moved towards the sofa well, limped towards it to be specific

"Your leg still killing you?" he nodded at my bandaged knee

I'm injured during a match. Yes but I'm not totally invalid so when the WWE asked me to have some time off, I really insisted to still continue working. So they gave me this promoting job and they wanted someone to be with me so they thought that Mike, the Miz is the answer cause they said our charisma and chemistry together is really selling.

I was on a cast and crutches for two weeks but since it's after that now, I just keep a bandage on it and trying my best to not really put weight on it as possible.

"Kinda." I sighed as I plopped down beside him on the couch

"Here. Lemme see." Before I knew it he took my left leg over his lap and inspected it. I can't help staring at his face while he's doing that.

"It looks a little better now, you know." He says and he unexpectedly looked up.

We were staring at each other's eyes.

I cleared my throat and reached for one of the ice cream containers on the table.

"What flavors did you get?" I said trying to change the topic so bad.

"Uhmmm. Cookies and cream and Vanilla." He says and he looks like in a daze

That confused me a lot. Did I really affect him? Or am I imagining things again? He looked bothered by it.

I put my leg on the floor to reach for the plastic spoon on the table then winced.

"Hey it's alright. You can let it rest here." He takes both of my legs and put it on his lap. I blushed so bad but I tried erasing the thought.

We sat there and watched TV whole night. We ate a lot of ice cream and watched a lot of TV. We talked and laughed a lot too. We also drank a lot.

"How are you and Maryse?" I asked out of the blue

He cleared his throat and put his ice cream on the table in front of us.

"Is she really this hard to please?" he says

"Well not really." I said studying him

He gave me a look which means don't you dare lie to me.

"Okay fine. All the time but that's Maryse you know." I shrugged

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I did the right thing." He suddenly said and my head shot up. What did you say?

"What do you mean?" I said also putting my ice cream down.

"I said I don't know if I did the right thing. If I made a move on the wrong girl?" he says looking me straight in the eye and damn, I knew he was dead serious.

"Give it time. I already told you she's a handful." I took a swig of my beer.

"I know but I can't help feeling that something is wrong."

I just stared at him trying to understand EXACTLY what he's trying to say when he slip a hand behind my neck and kissed me.


End file.
